Two songs become one
by addictedtoglee
Summary: Finchel one shot  "At the descent of the last note, their voices became soft whispers, the kind that only lovers understand.."


**Hey this is my new Finchel one shot. I know it's not that long but I really hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what yout think. I really appreciate reviews and new ideas. Let me know If I can in any way improve this also if you'd like a sequel?**

**

* * *

**

Rachel was perched on the stage, her argy-le-clad feet swinging haphazardly off of the edge as she waited for her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, to arrive after football practice. He was officially seven and a half minutes late, she noted, checking the time yet again from the ticking clock on the auditorium wall. But, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind that criticized him for tardiness, Rachel was willing to wait however long it took to see Finn. She fiddled with a button on her peachy blouse and sighed.

Bored in her anxious wait, she took in the stage around her. The rows of seats were dusty and under used, and props from the drama department littered the area: a chipped table with one short leg, several old-fashioned telephones, a battered red love seat and a stack of worn novellas perched upon a metal stool.

Suddenly, like an explosion of long legs and messy brown hair, Finn burst through the auditorium doors, and ran down the aisle, dropping his gym bag at the foot of the steps as he walked to Rachel's side. He plopped down next to her on the stage edge, looking at her with a lopsided grin. "Hey, fancy seeing you here."

"You're late, you know" she admonished him, but it was a light and playful accusation. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he replied. "Coach Beiste was late letting us out of practice, and then some of the guys and I got talking about the new plays she's giving us…"

Rachel frowned. Football again. Ever since the new coach had allowed Finn back onto the team, it was all he talked about. It had begun to consume his whole life, even more than the Glee Club, and even more than her. It was not a loss that Rachel was prepared to make. She cut him off abruptly, saying, "Do you want to get started on the new music?"

His eyes changed, back to something deep and kind that Rachel knew and recognized. "I'd like that." Finn pulled the sheet music out of his bag. "I'm not sure how good I'll be at this song."

"Just close your eyes, and feel the music," Rachel smiled. Finn helped her to her feet, and they walked over to the piano bench. Rachel smoothed her skirt, unfolded the score to the duet, and placed it on the piano. Her fingers danced over the keys, and she began to play. They began to sing the two parts together, voices melting into a rich harmony of passion.

"I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that

Words fall through me and always fool me, and I can't react…"

Finn peered into Rachel's wide brown eyes, watching as she concentrated on the music, but all he could think about was how cute she was, how beautiful her voice was, how perfect her body was… His feelings smoothly transferred into his voice.

"And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out…"

They stood up, taking each other's hands, twirling across the stage in a waltz as, almost by magic, the music continued in their own minds. They sang loud and from the heart, as though encased by their own private melody through which nothing could break them.

"Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time,

Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now…"

At the descent of the last note, their voices became soft whispers, the kind that only lovers understand. Rachel made eye contact with Finn feeling nothing but what she saw in him: passion, aggression, longing…and, somewhere in the center, was love. She closed her own eyes, feeling his warm hands enclosing hers.

"Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing along…"

Her slender fingers reached up to touch his neck, and his hands grasped her waist, pulling her close to him. The scent of sweat and his faint cologne filled her up. There was a moment of silence, pure and soft and then they embraced.

Finn's kiss was soft at first, his lips gentle on hers, and then they grew harder, more passionate. When they came up for air, he scooped Rachel into his arms and carried her to the love seat that was nearly offstage. He laid her gently on his back, gazing at her as she climbed on top. He breathed slowly and heavily, feeling the weight of his body against hers, as she leaned down and kissed him once more. Her soft brown hair made a curtain around their faces as they made out. Finn couldn't control his hands. They ran the length of her body, feeling Rachel as she ran her slender fingers through his matted hair.

The skirt she wore was now around her waist, and her shirt was pushed halfway up her torso. Her hands ran down his chest, finding the end of his faded t-shirt and pulling it upward. Finn stopped kissing her for a moment, lifting his muscular arms above his head as she pulled the shirt away from him. Seeing his abs made her want to see the rest of him, but she controlled herself. However demanding she may have been, she was a good girl, and attractive though her boyfriend was, she did not know whether she could go through with such a thing. Already, Finn was miles ahead of her, his soft hands caressing her bare waist, his tongue entwined with hers. He was bulging, and Rachel could hardly keep control over herself.

"F-Finn," she gasped, as his hands felt her thigh. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

His eyes met hers, and the bond they made was so strong and sweet that she could not look away. "Rachel..." he sighed. "I love you."

How could she resist?

With a smile, she let him in to her heart and being, and their two songs become one.


End file.
